


The Plan

by MWolfe13



Series: HHRollADrabble Collection [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Time Travel, marriage law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 23:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MWolfe13/pseuds/MWolfe13
Summary: Written for Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Thon. This was the crackfic roll.Tropes: Marriage Law, Time TravelCharacter (My Choice): Godric Gryffindor





	The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Thon. This was the crackfic roll.
> 
> Tropes: Marriage Law, Time Travel
> 
> Character (My Choice): Godric Gryffindor

She'd had a plan.

The Ministry of Magic would never cease to amaze her on how utterly ridiculous they could be. Some Arithmacer cries low-birth rates and extinction, and the leadership goes into a panic. Not only did they not conduct a more thorough study into the problem-maybe no one wanted to marry and start families just yet?-but they’d decided to enact an ancient, archaic law that never should have been created in the first place.

The Unification Law of 2000 was passed into law on a dreary day, a bad omen if one believed in such things. The meetings had been held within closed doors, the Wizengmont not allowing any information to leak until they were ready to splash the news all over the Daily Profit. It was not surprising when a majority of their population descended on the Ministry in protest. Harry and Ron had been hard-pressed to keep the public from rioting, seething in their own resentment towards the law. But even after all the protests and arguments, a few hexes thrown in for good measure, the Wizengmont was not willing to budge on the issue. Unification  _ would _ happen, or the violators would be thrown in Azkaban.

So Hermione had formed a plan.

It had been so simple in her mind. She was an Unspeakable now, assigned to the Time Department due to her experience in the matter. Sometime during her late nights in the lab, stewing in her anger over their freedom being taken away, Hermione had realized that the Wizengmont was  _ only _ able to pass this law based on precedence. The establishment of said law during the Founder’s time was used heavily in the Wizengmont’s favor. They’d created it then, and look how well our people prospered? 

Rubbish. It was a different period where the mindset of the citizens was based on survival. There were no scars from war, or the need to live your life and make a difference. Most women were still under the control of their fathers and would have taken no issue with having their spouse dictated to them.

But what if the law was never passed?

There could be no standing argument for the law’s success if it was never created in the first place. Hermione knew the spiral of her thoughts was not rational, but she was beyond such thinking at this point. Not when she was forced to marry someone not of her choosing. Not when her friends were counting on her to find a loophole in the legal work of the law. There hadn’t been. 

No, there was only one way to undo all this misery.

She was well-prepared. She’d forged passable papers modeled after those she found in the Ministry archive. She’d looked up the date of the first law, calculating how far she’d need to go in order to stop its creation. She’d arranged care for her beloved Crookshanks for the time being. Traveling this far back was unheard of, the consequences could be severe. Still, for her, the action was necessary. 

During the night one day before Hermione would learn her match, she kicked everyone out of the Time Room. This was nothing new, so no one suspected a thing. Taking the single Time-Turner she’d been working on, Hermione looped the delicate chain around her neck. She was breaking about a dozen laws, and violating a few oaths she took when she’d become an Unspeakable, but she didn’t care. She told herself this was what was best for everyone and disappeared through time.

Then her plan went to all hell.

The Time-Turner, never having been tested for such rigorous use, shattered upon Hermione landing in the past. Hermione didn’t have time to think of the consequences as glaring men in concealing robes surrounded her; their wands pointed in her direction with suspicion. Time travel hadn’t been invented yet, so she’d allowed them to take her into custody. She put up no fight when they took her bag, knowing all they would find was the papers she’d so carefully forged. Hermione was sure they would release her upon learning she had no criminal history or beef with the Ministry. How could she when she technically didn’t exist yet?

Only, they didn’t. Or at least, they didn’t release her  _ in time _ . Hermione was held under arrest in a dank prison cell for a week under supervision until they were satisfied she was no threat. By then, she was too late. All she could hear while they escorted her to the transportation office was the excited chatter of the new Marriage Law that would save their race from extinction. Hermione wanted to die right then and there. Her trip had been for nothing, and now she had no way back.

A week later, when the Ministry tracked her down at the residence she’d managed to acquire, Hermione realized her biggest mistake. In letting the Ministry of this time take the papers she’d ensured would pass any scrutiny, she had given them one more Witch to match under this stupid law. The letter waiting for her when she came back held her fate, one she could not escape from this time. Not when she was trying to search for a way back to her time.

With great trepidation, Hermione looked down at the name of her intended and gasped. Oh Merlin, what had she done?

Scrawled in flowy writing was the name Godric Gryffindor. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is vague and shows no action for Hermione and Godric, because the Muse came up with a story while I was trying to write this. Way too long to be a Drabble, so look out for it!


End file.
